


hey jealousy

by eddiebrocksthrussy (yamswrites)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, they are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/pseuds/eddiebrocksthrussy
Summary: The symbiote is quiet but Eddie can feel them shifting beneath his skin, can feel the swirl of emotions from his darling, and the realization hits him like a ton of bricks."You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Eddie asks.





	hey jealousy

It's not often that Eddie gets asked out. This time is more of a thing between friendly coworkers, not really anything romantic, just, "Hey, I'm going to get lunch— want to come with? My treat."

As if Eddie would ever say no to free food.

His coworker is kind of cute and pretty nice, too. So, lunch is nice.

Surprisingly, Eddie's darling is quiet all day. Usually, they'll chime in with sardonic comments, little reminders for Eddie, or just to talk about anything.

Eddie gets off of work and still, there is nothing but silence. _V, what's up?_ Eddie thinks.

The symbiote grumbles, but says nothing.

Eddie puts in his headphones, so he doesn't get looks, since it usually appears more or less like he's talking to himself. "Darling?"

**_Eddie._ **

"What's wrong?"

His darling sounds as if they're pouting, _**Nothing**_.

"Hey, cut the crap. I wanna to know what's wrong, V," Eddie says, a frown at his lips as he heads into his apartment building.

**_You ate together with that man._ **

"Yeah? What about it?"

**_It was a date._ **

Eddie's out of breath from going up the flight of stairs, huffing as he says, "Oh, no. It was like— uh, fuck. It wasn't— like, not really a date. Romantically anyway. Like a friend type thing?"

**_What about us? We eat together._ **

"We always eat together, darling," Eddie says, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

The symbiote is quiet but Eddie can feel them shifting beneath his skin, can feel the swirl of emotions from his darling, and the realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

"You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Eddie asks.

**_Yes._ **

It's so full of brutal honesty, so true and earnest that it tugs at Eddie's heartstrings. "Hey, let me see you, love."

Instead of answering, his darling merely appears: coiling around his upper arm and moving so that they're face-to-face. However, his darling seems to be avoiding his gaze.

"Hey," Eddie says, his voice soft. "You know I love you, right?"

**_Yes. I know._ **

"It was just a friendly thing, V." Eddie's hands move to gently cup his darling's face. There's a rush of emotion running through him through their bond: love, want, affection—

“All I want is you,” Eddie says.

 ** _Eddie_**. It's said so full of love, his darling is speechless, but that's okay. Eddie leaves a kiss at the top of their head. "Come on, you and I are gonna have a date here. Anything you want for dinner, we can order in and watch whatever you want, too."

His darling moves in close, gently bumps their forehead against Eddie's, before moving down to nuzzle against his jaw. Eddie holds them close.

**_Love you, Eddie._ **

"Love you too, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> got a request for these two prompts: 5. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” and 39. “All I want is you.” u can reblog [here](https://eddiebrocksthrussy.tumblr.com/post/179929560802/can-you-go-5-or-39-im-sorry-im-just-so-fucking). thanks for reading, leave a comment if u feel so inclined!!


End file.
